Here We Go Again
by I'll be ok after a Red Vine 1
Summary: Guess who's back? And she is gonna give Finn and Amanda a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yo yo mah peeps! Gosh I can't stand when I say that! It makes me sound like a retard! So read, read, read! Review, review, review!**

**Finn's P.O.V**

**Chapter 1**

Where is she? I think to myself as I search the college campus. You're probably wondering who I was searching for, well I was searching for Amanda. Yes, Amanda is actually my girlfriend. Today we graduate from college and I have a very important question for her. So if she says yes she'll be more than my girlfriend. There she is! I walk over to her and see that she is with the other Keepers. I walk over, "Hey guys." "Hey Finn!" says Amanda. She comes over and kisses me, and I kiss her back. "So how's everyone been?" asks Philby. "Well Charlie and I have had to go to practices." says Maybeck. "Well I guess we need to catch up! But we can do it after graduation tonight." I say. "Ya we feel like we haven't spent enough time together!" says Amanda. "Ok well let's get together after graduation!" says Willa. "Bye!" we all say in unison.

Amanda and I go back to my dorm. My roommate is my Dillard. He knows Amanda since we all went to middle school and high school together. I ask Amanda what she wants to do. She says she wants to watch a movie, we choose to watch Tangled. After a little while, Amanda falls asleep on my shoulder. I brush a loose strand of hair out of her face I love to see her beautiful face. I look at the clock and see that it's 5:39. I wake up Amanda because graduation is at 8:00! She goes back to her dorm to get ready.

**2 hours and 21 minutes later.**

"And now the graduating class of 2022!" **(I know, I know. It's 2012 but that is when they would graduate college.)** said our headmaster. He called out everyone's name. After graduation we all met up at a fancy restraint. After we ordered, Amanda and I felt kinda cold. When we looked up at our waitress, we saw a very familiar face, that I had hoped was gone for good.

**Who do you guys think it is? Review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back my lovelies! A lot of you have not been reviewing! I feel like really bad for myself! I know, I know, pity party. So my friend Madisyn and I have created my teddy-bear named Tedward, he is my little henchman. And if you don't review, he will come and eat you!**

**Me: Hey Tedward!**

**Tedward: I'm hungry!**

**Me: Whatever! Oh b.t.w what time is it?**

**Tedward: IT'S INSPIRATION TIME, BABY!**

**Me: Ok! Calm down! I know, I know, I watch too much Harry Potter! But don't eat me. The movies are just too awesome.**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

**Chapter 2**

I thought we were done with this! This was supposed to be a happy occasion. So most of you could guess who our waitress was. Well yeah, you guessed right, it was Maleficent. Well Finn had already looked worried. But that was nothing compared to the look on his face now. When he saw _her _look at us, he wrapped a protective arm around me. "Aw Finn you finally found a girl desperate enough to date you!" "I am not desperate! And any girl would kill to go out with Finn!" I scream at her. "Well it was gonna be more than girlfriend, before you had to come and ruin it, before I could pop the question!" I heard Finn mutter. I could tell what he was gonna ask. But I could also tell that the question wouldn't be asked until we got rid of Maleficent, _again_.

**Y'all I just had to cut this short. Because I'm watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. And Sirius just died because of that stupid Belatrix, and I'm crying my eyes out even though I've seen this movie 78 times! Well, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm so happy I'm out of school! When they dismissed us me and my friends ran out in the hall screaming, 'YES! WE ARE FREE FROM THIS STUPID PRISON! HALLELUJAH PRAISE THE GOOD LORD!' So now here I am at my computer.**

**Chapter 3**

**Finn's P.O.V**

Gosh! Really Melifacent? She just had to come right before I proposed to Amanda. I might as well propose now it might be the only chance I get. I stand up push my chair in and turn to Amanda. I get down on one knee and she smiles. "Amanda, we've had our ups and downs, and you've always fixed it. I love you so much. Amanda Lockhart, will you marry me?" "Oh Finn of course I'll marry you!" She jumped into my arms and kissed me. "Aw. Isn't that sweet? Unfortunately Finn, you, Amanda, and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Says Melifacent. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my fiancée!" I say. I push Amanda behind me and she buries her face in the crook of my neck. "This is not gonna be good." Says all the Keepers.

**Sorry it's short. Don't kill me!**


End file.
